Seremoni Hanami
by Mrs. King sen
Summary: Perayaan hanami tahun ini akan sangat berbeda untuk Sasuke dan Sakura


Fuallaaaa... Republish

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Oh My Goat (embee) © cc Uwi

Enjoy reading yaaa...

Negara api sedang mengalami krisis berkepanjangan di segala sektor, tak terkecuali sektor militer pada pemerintahan mereka. Desa Konoha yang menjadi desa para Shinobi untuk negara Api mendapat kebijakan pemangkasan biaya pelatihan untuk para genin, chuunin mereka yang berdampak turunnya kualitas kemampuan dan kompetensi "ninja kuat" dari desa Konohagakure. Hal itu menyebabkan banyak dari klien yang berpindah dan memilih untuk menyewa jasa ninja dari desa Sunagakure, rival desa Konoha dalam mengkontribusi para ninja dengan kekuatan yang mengagumkan. Tidak terelakan banyak chuunin dan jounin yang memutuskan untuk pergi berimigrasi. Entah apa hubungannya kenyataan yang di alami negara Api bersimbiosis dengan kekisruhan pengantin baru, Sasuke dan Sakura. (fiuhhh... Mari sejenak kita tinggalkan Kakashi di kamar saya hahaha).

Malam harinya, saat program kerja pasangan pengantin baru selesai (apa itu?), Sakura mengajak Sasuke berbicara dari hati ke hati (baca: curhat) di atas ranjang besar mereka.

"Lihatlah suamiku~"

"Rambut merah muda ku, kilaunya tampak berkurang (ibarat celana jeans yang warnanya jadi belel), juga sedikit bercabang di ujungnya seperti kumis kucing milik temanmu, Naruto~ "

"Di desa sebelah ada salon yang sedang diskon besar - besaran, maka dari itu aku mau minta u..."

"Sakura, kau sudah tahu bukan kekacuan apa yang sedang terjadi di Konoha..." Sasuke segera memotong kalimat dari istrinya, karena ia sudah tahu ujung kalimatnya. (UUD : UjungUjungDuit)

"Jadi maksudmu..." Sakura yang mengetahui suaminya sedang tak punya uang (alias kere), mata emeralnya seketika bermotif polcadot karena terlalu ekstrim melotot kearah Sasuke, cakra gadis merah marun itu mulai tak terkontrol, terpental - pental ke segala arah dengan emosinya.

Tuinggg : membuat lampu tidur hidup tak mau matipun segan.

Klontang : membuat perabot rumah tangga berjatuhan.

Glegerr : membuat retakan pada dinding - dinding kamar, alarm mobil pun tak terelakan meramaikan kekacauan. Dan akhirnya

Duarrrr : seluruh kaca jendela rumah pecah.

"T_T Sakura ingat kredit rumah belum lunas" batin Sasuke yang sedang tampak ketakutan, menyeringkuk di pojokan. Sakura yang melihatnya, tiba - tiba mengayunkan kakinya di temani deru angin yang menyelusup lewat jendela kamar tanpa kaca, mendekati pria yang kini menunduk malang. (Malang jawa timur? "...")

"Ampuunn Sakura"...

Deru angin semakin kencang. (SasuSaku : woi crew kipas anginnya kecilin doong). Sakura sekarang tepat berada di depan suaminya yang sedang tertunduk, jemari gadis berambut pink itu mencoba mencomot sweater white blue yang sedang di kenakan Sasuke yang tak berdaya melawan istrinya, seperti mesin permainan yang mencomot boneka dari kotaknya. Pasrah. Namun tanpa di sangka, sesuatu mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dari Sasuke.

Breett.

Secarik kertas yang terhempas angin nyangsang di muka wanita perkasa itu, mata polcadot Sakura berubah seketika, mendelik ketika membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana. "Seremoni Hanami 2010 "...

Pagi harinya, pengantin baru itu tengah dalam perjalanan untuk menikmati perayaan Hanami, sesuai hasil negosiasi Sakura dan Sasuke tadi malam. Mobil tua Sasuke terasa berat untuk bergerak, bukan karena mengangkut kulkas 6 lantai (eh salah), maksudnya kulkas 6 pintu (wew...). Atau bukan sedang menderek truk tronton yang juga sedang menderek truk kontainer, melainkan karena memang sedang terjadi macet puluhan ribu kilometer (nauzubilah minal kejebrot).

"Sudah ku bilang, sebaiknya kita di rumah saja, Sakura" Sasuke terlihat kesal dengan menatap bolak - balik kearah Sakura - jalan raya, Sakura - jam tangan, Sakura - kaca spion, Sakura - ...

"Grrr..." entah dari mana jemari Sakura kala itu telah terbalut sarung tinju, mata emerald itu berkilatan kearah mata onyx Sasuke seolah berkata A-pa ka-u be-ra-ni me-la-wan-ku?

"Whoaaaa a-a-a-ampun Sakura"...

Laju mobil terasa santai namun tetap dengan kecepatan yang konstan sehabis melewati kemacetan 4 hari yang lalu (OMg), Sasuke mencoba tetap kalem menghadapi sang istri yang terus saja ngedumel di dalam mobil minimalis bin sederhana nan apa adanya warisan satu - satunya milik mereka. Tiba - tiba hamparan hijau menyambangi kornea sepasang suami istri itu dan melihat kawanan kambing, domba, kerbau dan sapi yang tengah merumput.

Sasuke mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Wah damai sekali, melihat mereka makan dengan lahap, bukan begitu Sakura?"

"Hmm.. Kau benar" seketika mata emerald itu berbinar - binar membuka kaca mobil yang ada di sampingnya dengan antusias, melihat pemandangan yang terpapar. Berbeda sekali ketika memandang Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Lihat kawanan domba - domba itu, mirip sekali denganmu Sakura, saudara - saudaramu ya?" Sasuke menunjuk kearah kawanan hewan yang berlarian, ia sedikit ingin membuat lelucon.

"Iya, saudara ipar" jawab Sakura tenang.

"..." Sasuke memacu mobilnya dengan terus mencerna ucapan terakhir dari istrinya. "Saudara ipar"

Perayaan hanami tahun ini akan sangat berbeda untuk pasangan pengantin baru itu.

(THE END)

happy review

review! review! review!

*DEMO

Cupcup emuah~

kiss kiss kiss untuk yang ngereview


End file.
